This study proposes to determine the effect of combined use of the LHRHa and met-hgh on final ht. of GH deficient patients. 30 GHD patients will be randomly assigned to 2 groups: one will receive LHRHa and met-hgh until final height is achieved and the other will receive only met-hgh until final height is achieved.